


J'aime le soir

by Les_Chats_Anonymes



Series: Défis pour se remettre à l'écriture [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les_Chats_Anonymes/pseuds/Les_Chats_Anonymes
Summary: Thème imposé : un étudiant tombe amoureux d'un fantômeContrainte de temps : trente minutes pour écrire





	J'aime le soir

J’aime le soir. Quand la lumière décline, quand l’air se rafraîchit. Quand je peux enfin être seul avec elle.

Michelle. La première fois que je l’ai vue, je l’ai tout de suite aimée. Elle était si belle à la lumière du jour. Les rayons du soleil semblaient caresser ses cheveux avec tendresse. Ah, me voilà devenu romantique…

Elle a changé ma vie. Avant, je ne m’intéressais qu’à moi-même. Maintenant, j’ai toujours envie d’en savoir plus sur elle. Avant, je regardais toutes les filles. Maintenant, je n’ai d’yeux que pour elle. Avant… Je ne veux plus y penser. Avant, elle n’était pas là, et maintenant, je suis heureux.

Tous les soirs, après les cours, je la rejoins dans une salle de classe vide. Elle m’a appris un sort pour verrouiller les portes. Si quelqu’un essaie de rentrer, nous sommes avertis et nous avons le temps de nous cacher. Jusqu’à présent, personne n’a tenté d’ouvrir la porte. Je crois que nous avons choisi la bonne salle de classe. Je ne voudrais pas que nous nous retrouvions dans une autre : sur le bureau du professeur, j’ai gravé nos initiales grâce à un enchantement. Je voulais impressionner Michelle de mes talents, moi qui ne suis pas issu d’une famille de sorciers.

Comme chaque soir, je me rends discrètement sur les lieux du rendez-vous. Je ferme la porte. Rituel quotidien. Je m’assoie sur le bureau et je l’attends. Je suis toujours là avant elle. Il m’arrive de lui préparer des petites surprises, comme métamorphoser quelque chose, ou préparer une potion. Elle est souvent triste, alors j’essaie de lui redonner le sourire.

J’entends du bruit. Ça doit être elle qui…

— Astérion ? Vous êtes Astérion ?

Quoi ?

Un… Un… Un fantôme ? Il a traversé _notre_ porte ?

— Astérion ?

— Où est Michelle ?

— Ah, où est Michelle… Lisez ce parchemin et vous le saurez.

Il dépose un parchemin sur l’une des tables de la salle de classe et disparaît. Michelle, me laisser un message écrit…

_Merci. Merci pour tout. Grâce à toi, j’ai enfin compris qu’avoir refusé de mourir était une belle erreur. Belle, parce que je t’ai rencontré. Une erreur, parce que je n’ai fait que traîner ma peine. Je suis morte jeune, trop jeune, mais rester sur Terre sous la forme d’un fantôme n’a jamais prolongé ma vie. J’étais si triste… Triste de ne jamais avoir embrassé de garçon, triste de n’avoir jamais été diplômée, triste de n’avoir jamais vu mes propres enfants partir à Poudlard…_

_Je t’attendrai, de l’autre côté, là où vont les morts. Je t’y attendrai, mais prends ton temps. Ne fais pas comme moi, ne meurs pas à dix-sept ans._

_Je veillerai sur toi, où que tu ailles._

**Author's Note:**

> Thème imposé : un étudiant tombe amoureux d'un fantôme  
> Contrainte de temps : trente minutes pour écrire


End file.
